Death Ball
& & or & or & or & or & & |similar=Spirit Bomb Planet Burst Revenge Death Ball Shocking Death Ball Negative Karma Ball' }} '''Death Ball' (デスボール) is Frieza's ultimate attack, where he lights a spark of energy on his index finger. Once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon and is thrown towards the target. Typically, this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. Variations Chilled uses a variation of this attack in an attempt to kill Bardock and destroy Planet Plant after Bardock turned into a Super Saiyan, however Bardock counters with his Rebellion Trigger. He uses both hands to create and throw it. It is very similar to Frieza's "Destroy The Planet!" Death Ball technique, but glowing orange like a Supernova. Kuriza uses a Death Ball the shape of an enormous orange chestnut with a face on it in video games. Supernova One of the strongest versions of Death Ball, which name originates from the series' video games. Frieza uses this glowing orange Death Ball to destroy Planet Vegeta. He also uses it years later, as Mecha Frieza, while battling Future Trunks on Earth. The Supernova was to be Cooler's trump card versus Goku in the film Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and, unlike Frieza's version of the Supernova, Cooler's can be created near instantly. His attack is pushed back at him and he is subsequently pushed by the force of it and Goku's Kamehameha into the Sun. In the film Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, a Meta-Cooler uses a lesser version of the Supernova while fighting Goku on New Namek. This was dodged via Instant Transmission. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Supernova is the Ultimate Blast of Cooler, Meta-Cooler, as well as Mecha Frieza, leading to the possibility that the Supernova could be a stronger version of the Death Ball. Metal Cooler (nucleus) has his own stronger version of the Supernova in Dragon Ball Heroes, the Super Big Nova. Black Hole Death Ball The regular Death Ball charged on the index finger. Frieza uses this attack in attempt to destroy Namek, only to be caught in Goku's Large Spirit Bomb. Named in the first Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden. Destroy The Planet! A much larger version of the Death Ball. Frieza used this attack during his battle against Super Saiyan Goku in an attempt to destroy Planet Namek so Goku would not be able to breathe in space. However, the planet was not entirely destroyed because Frieza held back too much power, but the tyrant revealed that Namek will explode in five minutes. 100% Death Ball A full-powered version of the Death Ball. Frieza only used this attack once on Goku while he was underwater. Even though Goku managed to deflect the 100% Death Ball, it still destroyed another planet. It is one of the strongest versions of the Death Ball. Appearances in Video Games The Death Ball technique appears in almost every single game that Frieza appears in. Frieza can use this attack in games such as Dragon Ball Z Arcade, the ''Butōden'' series, ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Super Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Battle Stadium D.O.N, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, the ''Raging Blast'' games, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, and J-Stars Victory Vs. It is Frieza's Ultimate K.O. in the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, where he uses the Destroy The Planet! variation. In Dragon Ball: Tap Battle, Frieza can use the regular Death Ball briefly turning in his 100% Power from and a much larger dark colored one which is charged like the Destroy The Planet! variation in his regular Final Form. Super Buu can use the Death Ball in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, but only after absorbing Frieza. Kid Buu can use the attack too in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. In the Raging Blast games and Ultimate Tenkaichi, the Death Ball Frieza and Cooler use in their base form has a much different appearance from other regular Death Balls, being much larger and glowing red or orange like a Supernova, while the actual Supernova is their ultimate attack. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks